


The look

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: You can’t summarise something that doesn’t have plot!





	The look

**Author's Note:**

> You can squint until you go blind, but there is absolutely no plot in here whatsoever. So, if you’re up for some mindless porn, dive right in. Also. a slight case of dom!Dean, unprotected sex (you don’t need me to tell you what to do with that), oral (both parties walked away happy), language and pretty much PWP.

*******************************************************************************************  
The door slammed hard against your back and you found yourself caged between the cold, hard wood and two strong arms firmly placed on either side of your head. Your eyes were staring dead ahead into a broad chest that was rising and falling a little faster than normal. His scent was invading your nostrils and you were struggling with the urge to sniff the air between you like an animal in heat. You couldn’t quite place it but it was a combination of whiskey, leather and gunpowder. But whatever it was, it sure as hell screamed male. Your urge beat your sense and you inhaled deeply, letting your lungs be filled with his scent.  
“Look at me, baby girl”. His voice was deep, warm and it hit you right at your very core. Those five words had your pussy clenching around nothing, getting you wet. You tried to concentrate on his command, but failed. Your eyes were still looking anywhere but his face. “I said, look at me baby girl!” he repeated.  
You let your gaze, slowly, travel up his chest, and discovered a pulsing vein that was beating frantically on the side of his neck. You wanted to rise to your tiptoes and lick along that vein, taste the small droplets of sweat that were trickling down.  
Then his tightly set jaw, was adorned with scruff that had you yearning to feel it rubbing against your thighs. Freckles that dusted his cheeks, begging to be counted, one by one. Small angel kisses that were placed on his perfect face.  
Eyes of the purest and most sparkling green. Dancing in the dim light, alternating between emerald, olive and now completely dark with desire. Taking the color and vibrancy of pine trees after the rain. Long lashes, almost touching his cheeks every time he opened and closed them.  
And the biggest sin of all. Your gaze settled on his lips. Full, soft and begging to be kissed, nibbled and bitten right to the brink of drawing blood from them. But also sending you images of how they would look wrapped around your nipples or sucking on your clit.  
“You like what you see, darling?” he asked, his tongue rolling the last word in a slow, seductive way.  
You bit your lip and looked at him raising your eyes to his again but keeping your head down. There was a small hissing sound escaping his lips and a twitch of the upper one betrayed that he wasn’t completely immune to you. “You have no idea what you do to me, baby girl!! Or better yet, you have no idea what I’m gonna do to you!” he whispered, leaning closer to your ear. Pulling his head back a few inches, he threw his gaze to the ground. That look, that unspoken command expressed by those beautiful eyes told you what you had to do and you let yourself sink down, your knees hitting the worn out carpet of the motel room fast and hard. That look was always the beginning.  
Your head was leveled to his cock, the outline clearly visible as it was straining against the zipper of his worn out jeans. His big hand unbuckled his belt and popped the button. You watched as his fingers lowered the zipper slowly, almost torturing you as the teeth opened up one by one until it was completely undone. He gave them a small push and the jeans pooled around his ankles, the clung of the metal buckle as it hit the ground almost absorbed by the carpet.  
The last barrier was his black boxer briefs, barely containing his dick and you couldn’t hold on any longer. Reaching up, you traced around it with your small hand and raising your eyes, searched for permission to continue. He gave you a small, lopsided smile and said : “Go ahead, baby! I know you want this!”  
Hooking your fingers at his waistband, you slowly lowered them, freeing him from his confines. “Don’t bite your lip, baby girl!! It does things to me!” he said and you hadn’t realized you were still doing that.  
His hand wrapped around his shaft, his eyes never losing focus of your lips and gave himself a couple of leisure pumps. He was definitely impressive, both in length and girth. His flesh was velvety and the pale color of his skin in complete contrast to the dark vein running along its length, begging to be followed, to be licked. His hand squeezed at the base and stopping what he was doing, commanded in a deep, low rumble : “Place your hands behind your back”. You immediately complied, doing what you were instructed and laced your fingers together, keeping them somehow secured. “Now, open your sweet mouth and show me your beautiful tongue, my darling!”  
Yes, sir!” you whispered and did as you were told. Your lips parted and your tongue slipped out in anticipation of the treat you were going to be given.  
He inched closer and tangling his fingers in your hair, kept your head steady. The head of his already leaking cock found the soft pillow of your tongue and the drops of precum fell on it. Before you had the chance to do anything, he pushed himself further in until he felt the back of your throat stopping him from moving further. “Wrap your lips around me baby girl!” he coaxed and your brain responded as if it were no longer yours but his to command. Your lips sealed around him, providing a delicious suction as he pulled back and sank back inside. He developed a steady rhythm, deliciously fucking your mouth and the more he thrusted the tighter he pulled at your hair helping the coil in your stomach wind tighter and tighter with each thrust.  
You knees would bear scrapes from the rough carpet but you didn’t care as each jolt of his hips moved your whole body The only thing you cared about was hearing the low grunts that escaped his lips. Feeling his cock fuck into your mouth. Waiting to taste him. “Fuck, baby girl!! You suck me off so good! The way your mouth takes my cock makes me need your pussy on it!” he grunted and as if he actually needed to hear the words to realize how much he wanted it, he pulled out of your mouth and bending down, lifted you on your feet. “Turn around, place your palms flat on the door and bend over for me, baby girl.”  
You turned and did exactly what he had asked you. You stood there, bent and waiting for him to do with you as he pleased. To use your body. To command, to fuck, to wreck. you didn’t care what he was going to do, as long as he did it soon. You heard the rustling of material and understood that he was discarding the rest of his clothes.  
You tried to peak at him only to be met with his stern voice : “Eyes forward otherwise I will have to blindfold you, my little slut!”  
He came up closer behind you and placing his palms on your ass commented : “You’re overdressed, baby! Let me help you with that!” He slowly lifted your skirt and hissed in utter surprise as he found that you were naked underneath.  
“Fucking hell!! No underwear!! You’re definitely ready to have this pussy fucked hard, aren’t you?” When you didn’t answer a hard spank on your right globe pushed you forward and almost pressed you against the door. “When I ask you something I demand a response baby, otherwise I will punish you. Do you understand?” he asked as he gently massaged the spot that was now throbbing because of his hit.  
“Yes! I do!” you whispered. Another smack sent you forwards once again. “Care to try that again?”  
“Yes, sir!!” you repeated.  
“That’s my girl. And just to show you that I’m not ungrateful, I’ll give you a small present.” he said and knelt behind you, between your legs. He placed his palms on your ass and spread you open. His tongue fluttered at your entrance and lapped at it repeatedly in a crazy rhythm, his lips closing around you and sucking until you felt that your knees would buckle and you’d fall on the floor. He kept fucking you with his speared tongue until he felt your thighs shake. Only then did he raise his head and asked in his low voice : “You like that, baby girl? You like me fucking you with my tongue. Eating your sweet pussy? You wanna cum on my tongue?”  
With a strength you didn’t know you possessed you managed to answer: “Yes, sir. Please! I really wanna cum. I don’t think I can hold on much longer. Sir!”  
He didn’t say anything. He just dived back in. Only this time his tongue had found your swollen clit and your pussy was filled by two of his long, thick fingers. He flicked his tongue and pumped his fingers in a combined effort. Your breathing became faster and your nails scraped at the door realizing that this was nearing to an end. “Come on, baby girl. You can cum. I’ve got you. I want you to cum as I’m fucking you with my fingers. Because then, I wanna fuck you with my cock.” Those words were your undoing. You came hard, screaming out his name, not caring in the least that the people passing outside your door could hear you. You shook and you trembled but he didn’t stop. He kept fingering you and sucking on your clit until you stopped screaming and shaking.  
He stood up and circled his arms around your waist, helping you stand and turning you around. He lightly rubbed your lips with his fingers and you felt your slick being spread on them. “Taste, yourself baby.”  
Your tongue licked at your bottom lip, cleaning it and tasting your juice. A moan escaped your lips and his eyes grew even darker with lust and want. “Holy fuck. I can’t wait any longer.” He said between gritted teeth and grabbing your t-shirt, he tore it in half and threw it over his shoulder. His eyes took in your naked breasts and his hand grabbed one twisting the nipple between his finger and thumb. His head came down and his breath felt hot as he whispered in your ear : “ If this gets too much, you know what you have to do!”  
“Just, fuck me please, sir!!”  
His lips came crushing down on yours, his tongue prying them open, starting a hot, wild dance with yours as he lifted your leg and and wrapped around his waist. He supported you by pushing you back against the door and digging his fingers in your thigh. His right hand guided his cock right to your entrance and sank the head slowly inside. He paused for only a few seconds, searching your eyes for the reassurance that he could go on. You gave him a small smile and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. “Don’t do that, baby girl. Don’t smile. I don’t deserve it for what I’m about to do to you!” he whispered and buried himself deep inside you, leaving not an inch of space between you. “Time to make you scream!” he warned and started a relentless pounding of your pussy. Each thrust lifting your feet off the ground. Each pound hitting you right at your sweet spot. You wrapped your other leg around him and hugged his shoulders tighter, your mouth biting down on his shoulder, muffling your screams. “No, darling!! I want to hear you scream. I want to hear my name spill from your lips as a fuck your tight little cunt.” he said, almost pleaded, as he kept fucking you, straight up against the door.  
This was raw, primal. Your back was bruising by the friction of the door as you were fucked senseless by this perfect man. Your arms hurt by the effort you were putting into holding on to him. Everything was starting to blur around you and your eyes stopped focusing. All your efforts were directed in the need to speak. “Oh, my God, Dean!! That’s it. Right there!! Fuck me harder! I’m almost there! I’m gonna cum!” You screamed and once again bit down on his shoulder, this time drawing blood not being able to handle how good he felt as he was stretching and filling you. He hissed, both at the pain and the feeling of you clenching and clamping around him. “Fuck, yes baby!! Cum on my cock. Lose yourself. I’ve got you!”  
Your vision went black and a scream of his name left your lips as you came hard. He didn’t have time to tell you as his own release came after yours. You felt him filling you with his cum, warming you. “Take it, darling! All for you!”  
He kept pumping in and out of you, until he was all empty and you were full. After you had both stopped shaking, he slowly pulled out of you, his cum and your juices dripping down your legs. You winced at the emptiness you felt without him inside you and held on to him tighter.  
You both sank on the floor, spent but also contented. He scooped you into his embrace and kissed your lips softly and slowly. You raised your hand and caressed his cheek, a warm smile on your swollen lips. “I love you, Dean. I love every part of you. The friend, the lover, the hunter! I love your heart, your soul, your body. And I love that dirty little look that makes me do whatever you want me to.”  
He looked at you and placed a small kiss on your forehead. “I know, baby girl. I know. I love you more! Now, let’s get your beautiful ass to bed. You need to rest. There is definitely a round two coming up!”


End file.
